Colorín colorado este cuento apenas esta comenzando
by Nanami Hara
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la vida de Naruto no era de cuento de hadas?
1. El guapo y la alimaña

**Un nuevo proyecto.**

**Es la primera vez que voy a tener dos proyectos en Fanfiction activos al mismo tiempo**

**Apenas el primer capitulo**

**Espero sus comentario, de verdad necesito un poco de aliento con esta historia porque a pesar de que ya tenia un tiempo con la idea por la mente no me decidía a hacerla. Hasta hoy y a pesar de que en mi mente era mucho más divertida, creo que fue porque se me olvidaron la mitad de los chistes que le iba a poner. **

**.**

**Y vivieron felices para siempre, Nanami Hara. **

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Erase una vez, en un tiempo remoto y en un lugar desconocido de Francia, una mansión de intrincados caminos y bellos paisajes, una familia.

Un rico mercader y sus tres hermosas hijas

.

_—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué no era esto para historias de terror?_

_—Lo sé, pero esta es más linda y nada más ve a Naruto cuando siquiera mencionas fantasmas y cuentos de espanto._

_—No soy un miedoso_

_—Lo eres_

_—Continuare con la historia_

_—Espera, eso ya está muy visto, te ayudare._

.

Un rico mercader y sus tres apuestos hijos

.

_—Naruto no tengo intenciones de ser un chico_

_—Oh, espera y verás_

_._

Dos de ellos eran presuntuosos y vanidosos, y el menor, al que por su belleza llamaron Naruto—ya saben, ese condimento delicioso y bastante vistoso que se encuentra sin falta en esos platillos celestiales de ramen—, era, sin embargo, humilde y bondadoso.

.

_—No puedo creer que de eso vaya tu historia_

_._

Los mayores se llamaban Sasuke y Sai.

.

_—Jijiji te lo mereces, Teme._

_._

Todos tenían siempre pretendientes dispuestos a casarse con ellos. Pero mientras los dos primeros rechazaban despectivamente a todas las candidatas, ya que ansiaban casarse con una noble, que ellos creyeran dignos de su porte y estupideces del honor—pobres idiotas— Naruto los recibía y conversaba con ellas, aunque los rechazara cortésmente. Incluso les invitaba un plato de ramen, al menos así tendrían un pedacito de Naruto para cada una. ¿Entienden? Porque en el ramen está el… bueno, seguiré.

Un golpe de mala fortuna hizo que el mercader perdiera todas sus riquezas, sus tres barcos repletos de tesoros, se perdieron en las profundas aguas del mar, tragadas por una tormenta. En consecuencia a la catastrófica desdicha todas las pretendientes desaparecieron, ya que el dinero era el único motivo para casarse con semejantes barbaros.

Naruto, sin embargo, siguió recibiendo proposiciones, pero las siguió rechazando, dinero no influía del nada en sus decisiones, él deseaba una mujer con la que pasar la eternidad. Incluso al perder la bonita mansión y dejar el pueblo hacia lares más humildes, por donde fuera que pasaban, Naruto atraía miradas, propuestas y buena fortuna. Bien decían que la muerta madre de Naruto le había dejado su enorme belleza, al ser fallecida en el nacimiento del apuesto muchacho. Instalados en un humilde pero acogedora choza, los días pasaban apaciblespara el rubio. Sin en cambio los hermanos eran presa de incertidumbres para el futuro y una vida tan vulgar que llevaba.

Cierto día llegó la noticia de que uno de los barcos del mercader había llegado a puerto con mercancías. Sus dos hijos mayores le pidieron que les trajera joyas y trajes, algo digno de retornar a casa con el mejor porte, pero Naruto le dijo que solo con una rosa ya la haría feliz. Puesto que en Japón no son muy dadas las rosas.

.

_—¿Japón? ¿No qué Francia? _

_—Ay, si es cierto. Mmmmm_

_._

Una Sakura puesto que en ningún otro lugar que Japón se podía apreciar la hermosa pero efímera belleza de las flores, primaverales.

Regresando del puerto, el mercader se acuerda del pedido de su menor hija, llevando a cuestas las excentricidades de sus hijos mayores, y con la promesa de un fructífero retorno a casa. Decide acercarse a un lúgubre castillo que se hallaba de camino en el oscuro y pedregoso bosque tendría que cruzar para llevar las buenas nuevas. El castillo, por muy horrible que pareciera a la vista, tenia, a lo lejos, una vista de una hermosa aureola de un brillante color rosa que se entrecruzaba como murallas alrededor del castillo. Sakuras. Justo después de coger una pequeña rama con un brote de la preciada flor, una horrenda silueta lo sorprende y lo encierra en su castillo, sin ser capaz siquiera de divisar al captor o explicar la razón del pequeño hurto.

Las semanas pasaban y en la casa, los tres hermanos, muertos de la preocupación pasaban los días encerrados en casa, esperando por el retorno de su padre, sin en cambio Naruto, no podía hacer otra cosa que mantener la esperanza y trabajar hasta el regreso del padre.

El mercader suplica por poder ver a sus hijos una última vez, a lo que la bestia responde que puede marcharse para verlos una vez más, pero a cambio tendrá que traer a uno de ellos para que ocupe su lugar. El mercader vuelve a su hogar y le explica lo acontecido a sus hijos, tras lo cual Naruto se ofrece a matar a la bestia.

.

_—¡Naruto!_

_—Bueno, ya._

_._

Naruto se ofrece para ocupar el lugar de su padre, para regocijo de sus hermanos y desesperación de su anciano progenitor. Naruto le recuerda a su padre que las promesas se dan para cumplirse. Y que si él no hubiera pedido la flor nada habría sucedido.

Que buen muchacho.

Sin embargo, una vez allí la vista del castillo mucho menos detestable de lo que espero, aprecio con felicidad la gran franja de enormes arboles de cerezos japoneses. Cuando pensó que no podría haber lugar más hermoso para habitar, la apareció, alta e imponente, la criatura peligrosa que lo obligaba a separarse de su familia, le concedió la libertad a su padre exhortándole a no volver jamás, echándolo del castillo sin más honores que advertirle que no podría volver por su hijo por mucho que lo quisiera. Y gentilmente llevó a Naruto a unos ricos aposentos, teniendo la desconocida figura, una voz cantarina, alegre y dulce. Naruto, no del todo convencido, le dejo en claro a la bestia que si estaba ahí, no era por gusto. Enfurecida la bestia le esclareció, viviría en ese castillo, quisiera o no, por el resto de su vida. Destapándose de las arropas, dejó al descubierto un abominable y peluda bestia. De colmillos salientes, una cresta de pelo oscuro, trepante por la columna, cuernos y patas feroces. Garras y ojos brillantes, verdes. Algo peculiar en la feroz criatura, tenía el pelaje rosa.

.

_—¡NARUTO! _

_—¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Ay! Está bien, lo siento. ¡Auch, que duele Sakura-chan!_

_—No quiero ser una bestia_

_—Muy tarde, la historia ya tiene bastante, no hay cambios. _

_—Bueno, al menos que no sea peluda y fea, algo más enigmático ¿sí?_

_._

Se erguía sobre una sola de serpiente que la engullía desde la cintura, terminando en una cola de apariencia de sirena, pero con una textura de un frio reptil, una piel fría y de un verde brillante. Un tersa dermis se desenvolvía desde el ombligo, blanco, cremoso. Cubriendo los montículos de toda dama con escamas de brillantes colores, brazos de doncella y cabellera de un eléctrico rosa, indomable. Los ojos, de un verdoso jade, eran rodeados por una piel negra, unos colmillos largos asomaban del labio superior.

—¡No te atrevas a mirarme al rostro! ¡Ya sabes qué soy! ¡No quiero seguir viendo el reflejo de la abominación en la que me he convertido en esos ojos zafiro que tanto me juzgan! ¡Baja la mirada, te digo!

Asustado, el chico, por la explosiva actitud, más que su extraña apariencia, corrió hasta sus aposentos y ahí, seguro, se tendió a pensar.

Las semanas pasaban y el joven no hacía más que pasear por los jardines, jugar por los pasillos con los objetos encantados y comer solitario todos los días a las mismas horas.

—Bien puede no ser una preciosidad pero cualquier cosa por no estar solo—murmuro ignorante de ser vigilado por un mágico espejo.

—¡Te escuché mocoso!—resonó en los desiertos pasillos por que paseaba.—Y he escuchado claro, a partir de ahora, comeré contigo. Y todos los días, en la biblioteca, tendrás una cita conmigo a las 7, pobre de ti si no te apareces, que fue tuyo el deseo.

Un poco asustado pero con un renovado animo, se preparó ese día para la cena.

La mesa, dispuesta de manjares como siempre, tenía una silla extra frente a la suya.

—Por fin llegas—la figura serpentina de la bestia, apareció de entre las sombras, esta vez utilizaba un vestido que no dejaba a la vista su cola, pero el movimiento de arrastre con la que se desplazaba era indudable de un reptil. Un peinado complicado acompañaba al vestido, que hacia juego con la ropa que ese día fue arreglada en su habitación para él.

—Pues dijiste que pobre de mí si no venia

—Y aquí estas

—Si

La cena pareció transcurrir en un incomodo silencio.

—¿Quién prepara la cena?

—Mis súbditos

—¿De verdad? No los he visto

—Por supuesto que los conoces, has estado jugando con ellos desde que llegaste

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hace años una celosa bruja de mi belleza, maldijo este castillo, no solo a mí. Mis sirvientes, los terrenos y yo, fuimos todos presas del encantamiento.

Sin creerlo, siguió con su cena. ¿Alguna vez esa criatura había sido una chica? ¿Y tan hermosa para despertar los celos de una bruja?

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó la fémina frente a él.

—Naruto. Supongo que tú también tienes un nombre

—Por supuesto que sí, hasta la cosa más inútil y sinsentido tiene nombre.

—Bueno, entonces ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sakura

—¡Ahá! Como la flor de los arboles

—La bruja, en burla a mi nuevo estado—señaló su rostro— puso esos árboles, del mismo nombre que el mío. Hermosos ¿no? Como lo habrás notado, esta eternamente floreciendo, no son como los originales que sus frutos mueren con rapidez.

—Sí, son hermosos

Y esta vez los envolvió un silencio, de lo más cómodo. Apreciativo.

—Si ya has terminado, podemos ir a la biblioteca—ofreció Sakura

—Claro, pero…¿Puedo decirte algo?—la criatura rió—Hay muchas cosas deliciosas aquí, pero nunca he encontrado ramen qué comer

.

_—Naruto ¿En serio? ¿Ramen? ¿En Francia de 1740?_

_—¡Si!_

_._

—No conozco ese platillo

—¿No? Pues en cuanto pueda, te enseñare a prepararlo, es la mayor delicia del mundo.

Un tanto escéptica, pero también curiosa, la chica condujo a su prisionero hasta la enorme biblioteca.

—¿Y? ¿qué te parece?—orgullosa, presumió de su basta colección, que si bien la había leído ya varias veces al verse tan sola en el castillo.

—Pues es muy grande

—¿Eso es todo?

—Y muy bonita

—¿Nada? ¿No tienes ganas de leer? ¿De saber? Es muy grande y tiene libros muy antiguos

—No me gusta mucho leer

—¡Ay por todos los cielos, ven conmigo!

Y sin siquiera notarlo, lo tomó del brazo y lo guio hasta unos cómodos sofás, se sentó a leerle al rubio por horas.

Esa cálida noche marco la diferencia en la vida del castillo. Sakura y Naruto pasaban el día juntos, terminando este ultimo por olvidar con el paso de los días, que convivía con un ser que era físicamente diferente. Tomaban todas las comidas del día juntos, Naruto le enseñaba a cocinar de vez en cuando, salían a caminar por los prados por las tardes y a leer a la biblioteca de noche.

Empezaron a reír juntos, a bromear, a apreciar de manera insospechada, la presencia del otro.

De vez en cuando, cada tantos días veían entre ambos, el desarrollo de la vida fuera del castillo a través del espejo mágico.

Un día silencioso de invierno, un año después de la llegada de rubio, a Sakura se le ocurrió preguntar en la cena.

—¿Sera acaso que algún día tu podrás amarme?

Sorprendido, Naruto, se quedó en silencio hasta que la chica salió sin mediar palabra por la puerta de su encuentro.

—Toda mi vida he rechazado a personas que han dicho amarme, pero las he rechazado a todas porque no veía en ellas más futuro. A ti, te aprecio lo suficiente para decirte con sinceridad, eres mi amiga.

Exhalo las palabras, seguro de ser escuchado por la carcelera, de su jaula de oro.

Pasaron meses agradables en el castillo, donde Sakura y Naruto pasaban sus días juntos, pacíficos y sin contratiempos.

Hasta que cierto día, Naruto vio en su espejo mágico que su anciano padre estaba muy enfermo, muriendo de tristeza entre riquezas, la partida de el menor de sus hijos y la incertidumbre de lo había sido su destino a garras de la terrible bestia, lo tenía postrado en cama.

Trastornado, sintiéndose culpable del peor de los mares que podría llevar a su padre a la tumba rogó a la bestia que le permitiera verlo una última vez, a lo cual ella se negó rotundamente. Quedarse solo no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, bien podría raptar a cualquier otro chiquillo ingenuo, pero ya no era el asunto de ser este o aquel. Solo podía ser él. Sin él, tan solo un día, de imaginarlo siquiera, sentía que la vida se le iba.

—Te irás y no regresaras. Romperás tu promesa de pasar aquí el resto de tu vida. —Había dicho con una tronadora y exigente voz, ocultando detrás el sufrimiento de imaginarlo partir sin mirar detrás, añorando lo que dejaba, porque ella era tan solo una criatura de cuento de hadas, pero era aquella que secuestraba y comía niños, no la chica solitaria que dormitaba debajo de la máscara oscura.

—Regresare—prometió sin pensar. Ni un momento dudo, el pensamiento de volver a dejarla en aquel enorme castillo, no pasó por su cabeza— tras una semana, aquí estaré.

Pero poco después aceptó, creyendo en él, en su palabra. Preparo todo para su partida y con el corazón en el puño, lo vio cabalgar por la pradera hasta ver su silueta desaparecer entre arboles.

Una vez allí, sus hermanos, tristemente casadas con personas de bajo nivel—_Jijijii_— maquinaron una trampa para que Naruto estuviera en su casa cuidando de su enfermo padre. Celosas de su rostro rebosante de vida, de felicidad y de cuidados. El traje que ocupaba, su caballo, todo él exudaba riqueza, la riqueza que ellos bien habían buscado toda su vida.

El séptimo día, mientras cuidaba a su padre, recuperándose ahora que sabía que su hijo era feliz, y estaba vivo, sus hermanos, atrancaron la puerta.

—Aquí te quedaras a cuidar de él, por mentiroso. Por disfrutar de tantas riquezas sin compartirlas, por egoísta y tacaño.

Desesperado por cumplir con su promesa el joven hizo hasta lo imposible por salir de la casa de su padre.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, la bestia, decepcionada, con el corazón roto y muriendo de tristeza, se echa en la hierba frente al prado de Sakuras, a morir, porque después de conocer el amor, ya no se puede vivir sin él.

Naruto, después de liberarse de la cárcel en la que sus hermanos no metieron sin contemplaciones—_Qué perros_—parte raudo hacia el castillo. Preocupado, con una sensación pesadumbre en el pecho, atravesaba el camino sobre su caballo a todo cabalgar.

Nada más a lo lejos, ver el castillo, una silueta de sirena, tendida en la superficie de pétalos rosas frente al muralla, encuentra a la bestia tendida en la hierba, agonizando, por la tristeza que le había causado la imagen de verse sola sin Naruto por el resto de sus días.

Ella se arrodilla ante Sakura, acercándose, preguntándose ¿qué le acontece? ¿Qué es este peso en el pecho? ¡No! Sakura no podía morir. No debía, si ella se iba, él con ella.

Exhalando ya sus últimos estertores de vida y, entre lágrimas, le suplica que no muera.

—Lo siento Naruto. Para este momento, a pesar de lo feliz que estoy de saber que regresaste, por mí, por tu promesa, no hay vuelta atrás. De todos modos llegaría un momento que la misma maldición me mataría, mejor morir por amor. —extendiendo un brazo, delineo la cara de su amado, lo ultimo a ver antes de morir. —Te amo Naruto

—¡No! Sakura. Yo no regrese por ninguna promesa, yo no puedo estar sin ti. Te amo

Tras un momento de silencio de lagrimas, yacía el rubio lamentando la pérdida de su única amada. Al escuchar estas palabras, un quejido salió de los oscuros labios de la criatura.

Las escamas empezaron a desvanecerse dejando largas y níveas piernas, pechos desnudos y un rostro sonrojado y hermoso.

—¿Qué?

—Solo aquél que ame a un ser tan repúgnate podrá librarte de tu destino, hermosa hada. Eso fue lo que dijo la bruja—con una voz aun más melodiosa que antes, susurro una voz al oído del chico.

—¿Sakura? ¿Tu cabello siempre ha sido rosa?

—¡Idiota!

Naruto y la princesa pasaron el resto de sus días felices en el castillo, junto a su padre, mientras que los hermanos fueron transformados en estatuas, pero sin perder la consciencia, para que fueran testigos de la felicidad de su hermano.

Y vivieron felices para siempre, con un castillo lleno de niños rubios y sirvientes felices de ser liberados de la maldición.

Fin

.

_—No estuvo mal Naruto_

_—¿Verdad?_

_—Ya que terminaron con sus cursilerías, par de idiotas. Es mi turno de arreglar esta noche en vela_

_—¿Sasuke? Pero si es mi turno, Naruto se robó el mío_

_—Mi turno, y esta historia, poco tiene de princesas._

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	2. El guapo leñador y la ninfa cadaverica

**¡Ay, cruda!**

**No más licor, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—_Sasuke contándonos un cuento. Jiji_

_—Cállate ya dobe_

Hace años, en un lejano, triste y humilde pueblo, vivía una numerosa familia de trabajadores del bosque. Leñadores.

Eran una familia grande de varones que al pasar de los años habían aprendido el arte del trabajo en el bosque, el padre y sus cinco hijos. La madre, muerto de una enfermedad el invierno pasado, había dejado un hueco grande.

Sasuke, uno de los hijos mayores, como su hermano mayor y su padre, todos los días salía a talar árboles para poder vender la madera y calentar a los aldeanos en las noches frías de aquel recóndito pueblo.

Una mañana de un invierno especialmente sombrío, el padre calló enfermo. Tal maleficio lo tendió en cama sin posibilidad de trabajar. Tendrían que seguir por ellos, lo peor que podría pasarles sería que la otra familia de lañadores, del paso siguiente al bosque, los hiciera quebrar por el pequeño descanso que deberían tomar de ser así.

—Hijos míos, tendrán ustedes que sustentar a la familia por ahora. Lamento dejar tal carga sobre sus hombros.

Sasuke e Itachi, partieron esa misma mañana a realizar el trabajo de todos los días, pero esta vez sin su viejo padre. Encomendado a los menores de la familia dejaron al hombre en cama y medicinas por doquier.

Luego de una pesada jornada, el joven Sasuke, desviando su camino sin querer, pensando en la difícil situación por la que atravesaban, tropezó con una rama y su hacha cayó al lago cercano.

—¡Oh mierda!

.

_—Sasuke-kun, dudo mucho que eso dijera_

.

—¡Oh, santo cielo, mi hacha! No tenemos dinero para comprar una nueva, no podre seguir trabajando y solo me convertiré en una carga para mi hermano. Papá me matara.

Lamentándose por la profundidad del lago y por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, siguió afligiéndose a la orilla, esperando alguna extraordinaria solución a su error.

Tan metido en sus gimoteos estaba, que no notó el extraño acontecimiento que burbujeaba en la superficie del agua. Solo cuando escucho agua chorrear y una voz hablarle, llamándolo por su nombre, levantó la vista.

Una mujer, una chica, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello de un diluido rosa y un ojos brillantes, verdes como el mismo bosque, asomaba su húmeda cabeza por sobre el agua del lago.

Primero pensó que se trataba de un cadáver

.

_—¡Sasuke-kun!_

.

Un fantasma, un fantasma. Un bonito y poco ruidoso fantasma.

Pero la solidez de su figura se lo negaba. ¿Está soñando? ¿La preocupación del futuro lo había vuelto loco?

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó

—Soy la ninfa del bosque, habito en estas tranquilas aguas.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Sasuke, te he visto trabajar noches y días junto a tu familia en este bosque, cuidando de los tuyos. Por esa nobleza tuya, precisamente, te ayudare. Sacare tu hacha del fondo.

Sin poder creérselo, la observo zambullirse en las oscuras aguas. Tan solo unos instantes después, la rosada cabellera asomaba de nuevo, levantó el brazo orgullosa, llevando consigo un hacha grande, hermosa y brillante, de plata. Se la ofreció en silencio, negando entonces el leñador.

—Lo siento, esa hacha no es mía

Y silencioso asentimiento la ninfa desapareció una vez más dentro del lago. Sasuke, rendido ante la visión de una criatura insospechada, aguardo en la orilla.

—¿Es esta tu hacha?—esta vez, con el filo en alto de una enorme pero majestuosa hacha de oro, le apuntó al rostro.—¿Será acaso?

—No—dijo afligido—no es mi hacha

.

_—¡Pero qué idiota!_

_— Usuratonkachi_

_._

La ninfa, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, busco una vez más en las profundidades del lago, saliendo sin más con un hacha de pobre madera gastada y sin filo en la hoja de hierro.

—¿Es esta?

—¡Oh gracias, gracias! ¡Esa es la mía! Sí, justo es esa.

El joven estiró los brazos en espera del hacha, pero la ninfa negó con el dedo una sola vez.

—Por tu honradez, y preferir la honestidad aunque significara seguir en la pobreza, a una mentira que te daría una conciencia sucia a pesar del bolsillo lleno, te regalo el par de hachas que descansan en el fondo.

Aparecieron de forma misteriosa, las tres hachas en la orilla, frente a Sasuke.

—La primera te dará prosperidad, y la segunda salud. Ve a casa y cuida de tu familia, leñador.

La cadavérica chica, desapareció. Con nuevas esperanzas por el futuro, se cargo las tres hachas al hombro y salió recio del bosque, adelantándose a casa con nuevas y buenas noticias de un futuro prometedor.

De camino, por el paso junto a los frondosos árboles, encontró al más grande de la vecina familia de leñadores. Codiciosos y abusivos. Naruto, un bruto ordinario.

.

_—¡Teme!_

.

Bueno, bueno.

Sai, un flacucho extraño. Pálido como la muerte.

—Ey pequeñajo ¿de dónde has sacado esas hachas?

Un tanto desconfiando, afianzo el agarre a los mazos y contesto receloso.

—La ninfa que vive en el lago del bosque, después de haber perdido mi hacha me las ha ofrecido.

Sin esperar más respuesta, sorprendido y codicioso, corrió por entre los troncos erguidos, hasta llegar al dichoso lago.

Lanzó su hacha al lago y se puso a lloriquear a la orilla, en espera de que no fuera una simple estafa, las palabras del Uchiha.

Esperó tan solo unos instantes y la pálida chiquilla salió de las negras aguas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te lamentas tanto, leñador?

—Mi hacha, ha caído al lago

La ninfa lo observo un instante antes de asentir.

—Buscare tu hacha, espera aquí.

Se sumergió.

Al rato salió con un hacha brillante y lustrosa de plata.

—¿Es esta tu hacha?

—¡Si lo es! ¡Esa es mi hacha! Dámela

Enfurecida, la ninfa, dejo caer la pesada herramienta al agua.

—¡No!—Se irguió por sobre el agua, sus delicados pies flotando sobre la superficie.—Esta hacha es la mía. La tuya, aun descansa en el fondo desconocido de este lago, si tanto la quieres, sumérgetele tu mismo, como yo, a buscarla.

Y sin más, su cuerpo se hundió en un ¡Ploff!

Fin

.

_—Qué cuento tan absurdo_

_—Es que tienes una mente muy simple Naruto. No sabes nada de valores_

_—Por supuesto que lo sé Teme_

_—Ya, ya. Dejen de pelear. Fue un lindo cuento Sasuke-kun_

_—Hmp_

_—Ahora, esta vez, si me toca a mí…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	3. La del cabello largo

**Este sea probablemente el ultimo capitulo**

**En un principio iba a ser 17 cuentos, cada uno contado por alguno de los tres **

**pero...no sé, el final de Naruto como que me cortó la inspiración y no me dan ganas de seguir con los fics.**

**Voy a dar por terminado este, pero tal vez y siga subiendo el resto, de vez en cuando. **

**Yo no lo daría por hecho, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo tan a la deriva. **

**Luego veo.**

**Más licor menos higado, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En un tiempo desconocido, de magia y brujas, erase en un antiguo pueblillo en Alemania, una pareja que más que nada en el mundo, deseaba tener un bebé.

Por un golpe de buena o mala fortuna —ellos un no lo sabían—una bruja vivía junto a ellos, en un jardín rodeado de paredes. A poco tiempo el jardín había florecido tanto que algunas de sus flores más exóticas saltaban por las orgullosas paredes de piedra, mostrándose para deleite de la pareja.

El tiempo y tanto las flores seguían engendrando, también lo hizo la esposa, que finalmente estaba embarazada. En tanto en su alegría, ve unas flores pequeñas y rosadas, delicadas y bonitas, estar pidiendo que las recogiera de las ramas que las sujetaban. Unas florecillas no le harían mal, las flores de cerezo siempre habían estado en consideración como sus favoritas. Anhelándolas hasta la muerte, le pide a su marido que le junte algunas.

.

_—¿Quién es su marido?_

_ —Naruto, no te emociones mucho, además de no ser tú, no tienen nada que ver con la historia. _

_—¡Ehh!_

.

Después de cortar algunas y decidirse a llevarlas hasta su esposa, la bruja que hasta entonces no había siquiera reparado en la presencia de la pareja, confirmando la maldad en su corazón, apareció para el peor de los males.

.

_—Ugh. ¿Lo mató?_

_—Cállate, baka. No, no lo mató._

_—Pero dijiste el peor de los males_

_—Sí, pero para ellos no era eso lo peor que podría pasarles._

.

—¡Ladrón! Tratando de hurtar las flores mágicas de mi jardín

—Mi esposa, son para mi esposa. No pensamos que pudiese molestarle, gran bruja Sai

.

_—Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mal por Sai_

_—Sasuke-kun tú también lo hiciste el malo de tu cuento_

.

Él le ruega piedad. La bruja con una vena misericordiosa, le da algunas flores ella misma y le dice: —Entonces, llévatelos. Llévalos a tu mujer. Que adornen su hogar y alimenten aquella criatura que crece en sus entrañas—a punto de agradecer el humilde esposo, se retracta de sus intenciones al escuchar el resto de la frase— pero a cambio el fruto de su vientre deberás entregármelo a mí.

—¡No! ¡No por favor, todo menos eso!

—No hay pero qué valga. Pobre de ti y tu familia si no cumplís el trato. No importa hasta que recóndito basurero se vayan a ocultar, ya encontraré yo la manera de hacerlos pagar.

Él desdichado hombre acepta entre lágrimas, entregar en cuanto naciera a la pequeña.

.

_—¿Qué clase de definición tienes de "misericordiosa"? Esa bruja es una perra. Eso no tiene nada de misericordioso_

_—Ya lo sé, pero la bruja tenía la idea que lo peor que les podría pasar sería la muerte. Según ella les hizo un favor_

_—¡El hombre le rogó entre lagrimas!_

_—Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya. No se me exalten, es parte de la historia._

.

El bebé nace, la bruja aparece y se la lleva.

La llama como la famosa flor que causo todo el desenlace y la confina en su hogar.

La cría en su jardín sin la posibilidad de conocer a sus padres, pasando los años encerrada y con la bruja como tutora. La niña crece y se convierte no solo en una bonita señorita, si no en la más hermosa de todas. Con las plantas mágicas que la rodeaban su belleza solo aumentaba con los días y su melena de extraño color rosa crecía a longitudes imposibles. Recelosa de la chiquilla, la bruja la toma del jardín y se la lleva a una torre en medio del bosque. Encerrándola.

Sai la bruja, iba a visitar a Sakura, todos los días, pidiéndole que para poder subir a la torre, dejara caer su largo cabello rosado, la luego trepar hasta la torre.

—¿Es acaso que nunca saldré de aquí?

Esa misma tarde, el príncipe, el hijo del rey del reino, oye a Sakura cantar desde lo alto de la torre. Curioso como siempre fue, se acerca y busca una puerta por la cual subir a admirar a la ninfa que estuviese cantándole al vacio del bosque. Pero sin encontrar ninguna forma de entrar, decide quedarse a escucharla hasta el ocaso.

Prendado de la dulce voz de la torre, regresa todos los días a escucharla al pie de la fortaleza, buscando siempre una manera de encontrarse con la doncella. La rutina de la búsqueda sigue varios meses, hasta que una vez ve a la bruja llegar y subir por un largo y hermoso lazo rosa.

—Sakura, Sakura, deja tu larga cabellera caer

Siguiendo lo aprendido, se acerco debajo de la ventana, cantó. Sakura, desconociendo la voz duda un momento en dejar caer su cabello, pero siendo que la canción es la misma, tal vez fuera la bruja malvada disfrazada de algún aldeano al que le había hecho alguna fechoría.

Celebrando su éxito, ve las hebras caer por el costado. Le sorprende la belleza y delicadeza del cabello de la joven. Era realmente largo y hermoso.

Pobre, no pudo prepararse para conocer a la preciosa Sakura

.

_—Te estás excediendo_

_—Es mi maldito cuento y yo soy la reina del universo si se me da la gana_

.

Silenciado por su perfección le pide que se casen. Como era de esperarse la chica lo rechazo al ser un extraño el que trepó.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Ah ¿yo? Soy el príncipe Naruto y regresaré. Todos los días hasta que aceptes.

Si bien en un principio el príncipe le pareció infantil y tonto, con el paso del tiempo, fue cayendo bajo el mismo hechizo del amor. Frecuentándola, hablándole del reino de su vida diaria finalmente, sedujo a la chica.

—Después de esto no puedes decir que no eres mía—con el pulso acelerado y la respiración errática la acercó a él.

—No podría ser de otra manera—la bella chica acomodo su cuerpo desnudo contra el del príncipe, buscando su calor después de semejante acto de amor carnal.

.

_—¡SAKURA-CHAN!_

_—Ay, ya Naruto. Como si de verdad te fueras a quejar_

_—…_

.

Casi por la fuerza —no es cierto— acepto casarse con él.

A la misma bruja le sorprendía que la chiquilla no se volviera loca de tanta soledad. Por supuesto que la malvada bruja no sabía en absoluto del príncipe.

Juntos planean una forma de sacarla de la torre: él irá todas las noches, evitando a la bruja que la visita de día, y llevará seda, con la que Sakura tejerá hasta formar una escalera.

Una noche, poco antes de poder efectuar la huida de la feliz pareja, Sai la bruja, apareció por la noche en la torre para llevarse a su protegida a otra torre fuera del reino en donde pasarían el resto de sus días. A lo lejos visualizo una cabellera brillante contrastante con la oscuridad de la noche bajar de la torre aferrado a las hebras rosas. No había duda era el príncipe Naruto.

Profanando a su Sakura.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, tomando una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Sakura seguía durmiendo, la bruja tomo una navaja y se acercó con cautela hasta su cama. Tomó su melena y la cortó.

Asustada, la prisionera se levanto, con una extraña ligereza en la cabeza.

—¡Ay no! ¡Ay no, no, no, no, no, no!—se llevó las manos a la nuca, sintiendo el final de su cabello con las puntas de los dedos. —¡NO!

La bruja, asqueada por la miserable imagen de la chica, la monta en su escoba entre gritos, suplicas, peleas y llantos.

—Esto te lo has buscado tú, chiquilla. Has dejado que un hombre profanase tu espíritu, ahora has de pagar las consecuencias con la muerte.

Sin siquiera una mirada sobre el hombro o alguna duda en la mirada, la malvada abandonó a Sakura en un campo desierto. A su suerte, con panorama a la muerte.

Esa misma noche, el príncipe como todos los días llego al pie de la torre, pidiendo las largas trenzas para poder subir una vez más. La bruja, preparada para recibirlo, con el cabello, dejó subir al rubio.

Sorpresa que se llevo al ver al extraño tipo pálido con su traje de bruja, riendo maquiavélicamente.

.

_—Ugh. Qué horror eso si da miedo_

.

—Buscas a Sakura. Ella se fue, ya no está y no la volverás a ver.

—¿Dónde está?

—No te lo diré, de todos modos para este momento ya deberá estar muerta

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Cabron!—tomó la solapa de su túnica y con un movimiento de mano, la bruja lo mando lejos, cayendo por la ventana.

Desesperado, cae de la torre sobre unas espinas que había abajo, quedando ciego.

Pensando en rendirse, el joven acepta que nada puede hacer, ahora que ya no ve más.

Sakura, mientras tanto, pasadas unas horas vagando en el desierto, encontró una choza no muy lejana, abandonada. Triste, sola y desilusionada piensa en dejarse morir ahora que está sin su Naruto, y desamparada en el árido desierto en una casucha sucia y vacía. A duras penas, recobra un poco el sentido y pasadas las semanas aprende a sobrevivir de las plantas, semillas y agua subterránea. Algo crecía en su interior. Podía sentirlo.

Estaba embarazada.

Con nuevas fuerzas, y pensando más que nunca en sus pequeños, pasa los meses con la poca fortaleza que tiene y con la esperanza del fruto del amor. Da a luz dos gemelos, sola en el desierto.

El príncipe, triste y estropeado, vive sus días en soledad y oscuridad. Paseando por los abandonados rincones del reino.

Meses de silencio lo llevaron a merodear en la calma del desierto, en donde tropieza por casualidad con Sakura, quien rebuscaba por la sabana, por alimento.

El pobre ciego, no repara en ella, pero ella, con agudeza, distingue el inconfundible cabello de su amado.

—¿Naruto?

Guiado por su voz, el chico levanta la vista vacia.

—¿Sakura?

Con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hasta colgarse de su cuello, clamando por él y lo mucho que lo amaba, recibiendo una respuesta similar. Más tranquila la chica se separa para poder admirar la belleza de su príncipe. Belleza desgastada y desconsolada. Con ojos de un zafiro envidiable, vacios a la nada.

—¿Naruto?—el chico sonrió, pero su mirada seguía sin enfocarla.—¿Naruto?—esta vez la voz se fue perdiendo y quebrando por el miedo.

Desfalleciendo de tristeza la chica se levanta a besarle los parpados, los labios y las mejillas.

—Naruto, debo decirte algo.

—Espera un minuto, déjame estar así contigo solo un poco.

—Ni un minuto más debe pasar. Tienes que saber, cuando la bruja me dejó aquí, yo estaba embarazada.

La realidad golpea al príncipe hasta dejarlo en lágrimas.

—Gemelos. Tenemos gemelos, mi querido príncipe. Vayamos a que los veas

Consciente de su estado llora frustrada de dolor; las lágrimas de Sakura caen en los ojos del apuesto príncipe.

—¿Sakura?—parpadeo un par de veces contra la empapada mejilla. Visualizando la palidez de su piel.

Guiada por el amor, lo admira, esta vez con una mirada vivaz y alegre.

—¡¿Naruto?!

—Mira tu cabello, es un desastre

—Idiota—y por muy difícil que se quiera hacer no podría ser más feliz.

Entonces, finalmente, Naruto y Sakura se van al reino con sus hijos, se casan y son felices para siempre.

.

_—Me gustó hasta la parte de la ceguera_

_—¡Teme!_

_—Tranquilo Naruto, al final recobraste la vista y te quedaste con la chica— giggle._

_—Bueno…no me voy a quejar, por ahora. _

_—Basta de cursilerías, me van a hacer vomitar_

_—Cálmate Sasuke-kun, que lo de ciego te quedaba más a ti_

_—Jaja te adoro, Sakura-chan_

_—Tonta_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


End file.
